The Past Returns
by amanda.taylor.79462
Summary: An old colleage has gotten a job at Megakat Labs. She didn't plan on meeting another from her past.


_**The Past Returns**_

_**By: Amanda Taylor**_

Dr. Viper had overheard two scientists at Megakat Biochemical Labs about a shipment of Katalyst 201 arriving. He had also created more fungus monsters to help him break in. He cackled as he continued to get himself prepared.

"At lassst!" he proclaimed, "I will have the perfect plan to take over thisss wretched cccity! With thisss and my creationsss, I will have Megassswamp City at lassst!"

Meanwhile in the junkyard, Jake and Chance were having one of their usual competitive games together. This time with they're homemade obstacle course. Jake was in the lead till Chance playfully used him as a stepping stool to get over a hurdle.

"HEY!" Jake shouted. Chance chuckled as his buddy did his best to get to him. In the end, it ended in a draw. The duo grabbed a towel each, wiping the sweat off their fur. Jake took some more towels and headed to the bathroom while Chance grabbed a can of milk and turned on Scaredy Cat.

After a half hour, Jake got out of the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist. He closed the door to his room and shouted, "Aren't you tired of that show yet? You've had to have seen every episode of that by now."

"Are you kidding? There are still 2 left till the big series finale!" Chance replied. Jake left his room in his normal mechanic outfit and sat next to his best friend. The orange kat thought the show was okay, but he'd rather be watching something else.

A bell rang in the garage; the two knew who it was right away. Chance slicked his hair back and approached Callie's car. She had replaced it with a new sports car after her previous car was trashed. Jake took the opportunity to change the channel and started to watch an old horror flick.

"That's one nice car, Callie." Chance crooned. "Thanks. I figured I should have something a little faster in case I got chased again." Like her old car, it was green. It looked almost brand new accepted for the wind shield. It had a huge crack down the front showing it was installed wrong.

Callie looked behind the large yellow kat to see Jake.

A young adult she-kat approached Megakat Labs with a brief case in her left hand. She was gray with black hair barely touching her back. Her eyes were bright green and she wore a purple t-shirt under her lab coat. After showing her security to the guard at the door, she entered the lab room where she was to meet her new employer. After setting her bag town, she eagerly approached Dr. Conway with a smile on her face.

"Ms. Hoshimi, I haven't seen you since you were a kitten." The tom-kat shook her hand. "It's an honor to be working alongside you, Dr. Conway," She replied, "And you can call me by my first name." The scientist chuckled. He knew she was a typical tomboy, but had forgotten since he hadn't seen her for so long.

Conway walked the gray she-kat to her station and after catching up with her left her to job. "Good luck Yuri!" he shouted to her as he closed the door behind him.

The snake kat popped his head out the manhole cover with a large smirk on his face. He had waited till night time to make his move. He sent his fungus monster to the front as he followed behind. He sprayed black paint on the security camera and muffled the microphone while his creation devoured the guards.

After Callie left, the alarm blared inside the garage. The two mechanics ran down stairs. On a map of the city, a red light flashed at its location. They knew it was either Dark Kat or Dr. Viper who broke into Megakat Biochemical again. In a flash, they suited up into T-Bone and Razor and made their way to the Turbokat. T-Bone turned the throttle on and flew out of the hanger to the scene.

Yuri had lost track of time and had fallen asleep at her desk. She woke up and noticed she had been drooling in her sleep. Wiping the spit from her face and desk, she started to pack her paper work. As she started out, she heard a loud crash. She had heard about Dr. Viper and was a bit scared. She took out her M1911 Patriot gun she had stored in her briefcase and clenched it.

After leaving the office she hugged the wall to the building, watching her back as she slowly approached the room. She leaned against the wall that met the now broken door and listened in. She had only heard about him once, but she never heard about who he was before the mutation.

Dr. Viper laughed triumphantly as he held the chemicals in his claws. He was glad about his plan going smoothly, but he knew that the SWAT Kats would be there soon. "Let's essscape while we can my pet." He said to his mutant cohort.

_Well it's now or never, _Yuri thought to herself. As she was about to exit the hall way, she accidently knocked a potted plant over. As she continued to run, she could hear a faint voice saying, "Catch the ssspy!" Just as she was about to reach the emergency exit, a tendril from the mushroom monster grabbed her. He had been hanging from the ceiling with slime.

T-Bone and Razor were approaching the building when they noticed a bicycle among the cars. Kat skeletons were on the ground as well with half-digested clothes on them.

"Viper's latest creep must have acid for spit or it threw them up." Razor said. "Don't worry," T-Bone said, "We'll beat the crud out of Viper. We always win after all." T-Bone landed the Turbokat on the roof and the two leaped out of the jet. With they're glovatrixes ready, they climbed through the elevator shaft.

Yuri kicked at the mushroom monster and constantly shot it with her gun, it was no use. The bullets only got absorbed into the creature's hide. Irritated, the creature wrapped a tendril around her wrists to stop her attempts of escaping.

Dr. Viper smirked as the fungus monster approached it's master, he held the she-kat upside down. Viper looked her over and gasped. He recognized her but she didn't remember him. The snake-kat shook his head. "Put her in there and let'sss go!" The fungus monster obeyed and threw Yuri in a nearby closet.

The two Swat Kats broke into the room. Viper stood at the window glaring at them. "Give up freak!" T-Bone shouted, "You have nowhere to run and you're in the last story of the building." As they readied they're weapons, Viper just laughed. With his tail, he grabbed the fungus monster and threw it out the window. Then he himself leaped out the window.

T-Bone and Razor ran to the window. All that they saw was the splatted fungus monster and an open manhole. Yuri yelled from the closet. "Must be the kat that owns the bike." Razor said. T-Bone smashed the door with his shoulder and Yuri fell out. She had been listening to the fight with her ear to the door.

Yuri got up and brushed herself off. Razor spotted the she-kat's gun on the floor. "Nice gun. A M1911 Patriot?" he asked. "Yes. I got it from my dad," Yuri replied, "He used to be an enforcer, but he had died in the line of duty." Conway ran into the room and sighed in relief.

"Yuri! Thank goodness you are alright!" he said.

"Old friends?" T-Bone asked.

"Yes. I was a friend of her family. After her father had died, I started to think of her as if she were my own child." He said. "Yeah yeah," Yuri retorted, "But I'm all grown up now and I had just turned 29 a week ago." The Swat Kats said good bye to them and left to their jet.

Later that night, Yuri dreamt about what happened that day. She awoke with sweat on her brow. There was something about that snake-kat the felt familiar as she remembered his face. _No…It couldn't be…_She thought to herself, _He died._ Trying to forget what happened, she went back to sleep.


End file.
